Trouble in Lyoko
by loopylooploop
Summary: Ulrich's Cousin comes to Kadic Junior High. Will she cause trouble with her bad temper? And most importantly, will she find out the huge secret?  I'm not very good at summaries... Sorry. R&R! rating 4 l8r chps. OodxOC UlrichXYumi JermeyXAelita l8r chps 2.


"ULRICH! WHY ARE WE HERE?" Odd complained obnoxiously.

Ulrich sighed for the hundredth time in five minutes. "Because Odd, I have a friend coming and if I don't help her who knows what will happen."

As soon as he turned around to face Odd, someone jumped on his back.

"GRRRR!" The unknown person growled while managing to have an amazing grip on Ulrich, who was wriggling, trying to get free of the person on his back.

"Lexious, get the hell off my back!"

"Okay!" Lexious said happily while letting go of Ulrich, who was breathing deeply trying to turn face back to its normal color.

"…..Sorry….." Lexious murmured embarrassed.

"It's alright, not your fault." He said giving Lexious a hug. Knowing she was Bi-polar.

"Ahem" Odd cleared his through loudly to remind them of everyone's presence.

Lexious jumped and yelped in surprise. Then glared daggers at the blonde. Odd just laughed it off receiving a warning glare from Ulrich.

"What's that look for? Just letting her know there is other people waiting to meet her." Odd grinned.

"Lexious, this is Odd. And Odd, she is a trained assassin. She can and will kill you if you scare her enough." Ulrich explained in a very serious tone.

Odd looked Lexious over. Bright green round eyes, almost ankle length brunette hair, her bangs were covering one eye, baggy, solid black, long sleeve shirt and jeans, and on her feet were black combat boots.

Odd extended out his arm and smiled," Name's Odd. Odd Della Robbia! You are?"

Lexious grabbed his hand and gave it a nice good shake."Lexious. Lexious Shylaxe(Lex-ee-us Shy-lask). Nice to meet you Odd. Excuse me but I must get my luggage!" she said hurrying off without meeting the other three that were there.

"A friend, huh?" Yumi asked with acid in her voice. "Looked like more than that Ulrich."

"Okay well, to tell you guys the truth she's my cousin alright? She just wanted to get away from her father who abuses her. If you guys tell her that I told you that, you will be down one person to help with X.A.N.A."

"I'm back!" Lexious said happily. "Sorry I didn't get to meet the rest of ya."

The Japanese girl nodded at her "Yumi."

A girl clad in pink came up and shook her hand with a smile."Aelita!"

The boy on his computer stopped what he was doing and smiled at Lexious."Jeremy."

Ulrich jumped when something licked his hand turned around seeing Lexious' wonderful dog, Angel."Lex! Dogs are not allowed to be on campus!"he yelled not taking notice of the vest Angel was wearing.

"I talked to the man in charge and made an agreement for me and Odd." Lex said looking at the ground in shame." I would of told you but couldn't! It was my present for Odd's birthday!"

"Awwww, but I can't take her!" Odd exclaimed. Making Lexious jump in shock.

"Oh hell no, I would never give you my seeing eye dog!" Lexious yelled making the group stare at her shocked especially Ulrich. Angel was so scared she ran and hid behind Lexious.

"YOU'RE BLINDE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Ulrich yelled right back.

"Only in one eye!" Lex said and moved her bangs out of her face. Showing her darker green eye that had been coated in a white glaze while pointing at Angel's vest. Glaring at Ulrich while putting her hair back in place, "Happy?"

"Yeah, now I know why you stumble into things." Ulrich stated  
"You tell, you die." Lex snarled.

"Hey Lex, its Luke!" Ulrich said pointed behind her.

"Not falling for it!"

"No I'm serious!"

"Not falling for-ACK!"

Lexious struggled for a second then smirked. Her body went limp.

"What?" Luke dropped her to the floor. Angel started growling at Luke for dropping her loving master. She nudged Lex with her nose. Lex smiled and lifted her hand up petted her wonderful Australian Shepard.

"I'm now probably on the top of everyone weird list! Yay!" Lex said with a smile.

"Besides Sissy…"Odd started but never finished his thought due to the look Ulrich gave him.

"Let's get going! I must see my new school! Luke get on your plane to go home!" Lexious said with excitement. "Angel, show me the way out."

Luke sighed and smiled." Your sister will be so glad to hear how you treated me."

"Oh hush. If you don't tell her than everything _will_ be peaceful!" Lex smiled.

"Come on, Angel, out!" She said after grabbing her leash ad her own luggage.(which was only two band bags, backpack and a really big roller bag.) Angel then led her out of the airport with everyone following the swaying Lexious.

~At Kadic~

"WOW! It's bigger than I thought!" Lexious exclaimed excitedly.

"What, the school?" Odd asked sniggering at the double meaning.

"Yes Odd." Lex sighed he just had to go off and ruin her good mood. Ulrich came up beside her and patted her back putting that arm around her shoulders.

"Let's get your dorm number before Sissy shows up."

"Ulrich dear!" cried an awfully annoying voice.

"Speak of the devil's name and he shall appear before you." Lexious warned.

'I know." He replied bitterly as Sissy came running towards the group.

She stopped short when she saw Ulrich's arm around Lex's shoulders.

"Who is she?" Sissy spat at Lex.

"Who are you?" Lex snapped back in the direction of Sissy's voice.

"The most popular, beautiful, charming, and sweetest girl you'll ever meet. Ulrich's soon to be wife too. Also I'm the principals' daughter! " she proclaimed.

"Whoa! Like any of that matters to me? Wait… soon to be WIFE! When did that happen!" Lex almost yelled.

"Never did." Ulrich sighed, "Maybe in her head, that is."

"You don't deserve Ulrich!' Sissy proclaimed.

"Who said that I wanted him? Ulrich's my cousin!" Lex said confused.

"Oh! I love your hair!" Sissy said trying to kiss up to her.

"Go to hell would ya?" Lex snapped. "Come on guys, Let's go. Angel, Office."

She started walking off to where Angel was leading her. 'You guys coming or what?' Lex yelled back at them.

"Coming!" Shouted Aelita who poked everyone to get going then ran and caught up to Lexious starting a conversation.


End file.
